


IronWing: Vows and Proposals

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing [1]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: how Silverwing and Ironfist met, and how they're able to travel so freely between lands. This is part 1, part 2 will come soon - so please bookmark :D





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, so that should do it!”

“I really hope this works!”

The machine clicks and whirrs up. Lights light up and fans start to fan. The portal stabilisers for K'un Lun were fixed, which meant frequent travel between lands, realms and portals were now possible. Beforehand the land could only materialize in random places every 10 years, which meant that I was stranded in one place or another.

As an Ironfist, this was problematic at best. If something bad was happening in one place and I was stuck in the other, it meant I was powerless to help. So many lives had been lost due to that.

But now with the help of the Jewel of Tabbentha, the portal controls were now fixed and stabilised. Find the jewel was no easy task though!

It meant a trip into hell itself to find it. But there was a catch, part of the trip was to bring back a demoness to K'un-Lun as she was needed for some prophecy.

Finding either was not easy. The first problem was, what do I seek first? I chose the jewel, I figured that would be the easier task. I was wrong!

I ended up in the demoness’ domain. She ruled over torment and torture, and I was subjected to my own personal hell with it. What she did was to look into the heart of someone, find what hurts them the most and uses it against them.

There was a lot in my heart. A lot of pain, loss, sorrow and whole heaps of regret. But these things I face on a regular basis, so I was able to endure and press on to locate her amongst all the smoke and mirror games shes plays with the souls in her domain.

She sat there in her court, on her throne made of spikes. The room was dark, large, empty and eerie - even by hell standards!

She studied me with dark black eyes that seemed to lure you deep inside. A smile played on her lips, cruel and malicious. Her clawed black fingers drummed on the arm of her throne. She was amused.

“I’ve come for Silverwing.” I announced.

Her eyes narrowed and a surprisingly clear, sharp voice come from her mouth.

“There hasn't been a soul called by that name for a very long time, what do you want with them?”

“I was told that she was you. That you ruled down here.”

She gestured with her arms in response to my reply. Rising, her black gown billowed out across the dirt floor as she glided towards me slowly, eyeing me up and down, as a predator regarding her prey before the kill.

“And what do you want with me?”

She stood nose to nose with me, which just made her all the more terrifying. I’ve met some monsters in my day, even the devil himself - but something about her put them all in the shade with rainbows and bunny rabbits.

“…I-I’ve come to…rescue you-”

She threw her head back in loud laughter.

“That’s a good one! Why, pray tell, would you want to rescue me?”

She cocked her head to one side, waiting for my answer. Still amused.

“Because… Well, because I’ve been told to. In all honesty, I have no idea why I mean you seem quite cosy down here…in your home”

The expression on her face broke. And for a second she became quite human. Longing.

“This is not my home. I don’t have a home! Do you think I look cosy here?! Do you think I LIKE this?!”

She gestured around the courtroom with her arms outside. She took a few steps back, still keeping my gaze, before abruptly turning on the heel of her foot and walked back to her throne. She stopped, with her back still to me, her voice low she said;

“Where you want to take me…is it anything like this?”

“No, it’s nothing like this. It’s a better place, where you will be treated better! Please…I need you to come back with me”

I walked up to her with her back still turned away from me. Her shoulder was slumped and I took her hand. Something told me in the last few minutes that this woman did not belong here. That longing, that tone, the body language - all so clear. She hated it here. She wanted saving. She needed a hero. And for some reason, that was me.

“Let’s go”

She turned towards me with her head bowed low and nodded. We walked out of there together. One part of the mission was accomplished. And it was actually easier than I thought it would be.

Out back in the main part of hell, we gathered our bearings. I had no idea where to look or really, what I was doing. I figured it would all fall into place eventually from wandering around here long enough.

“I don't suppose you know what the Jewel of Tabbentha is and where I can find it?”

It was worth asking, just on the off chance she knew.

Her eyes narrowed again and a long “No..” drew out.

“…how are we leaving this place exactly…-what is your name?”

“Ironfist, and we aren't leaving until I find this jewel I need.”

She folded her arms and looked around deep in thought.

“I see, well, in that case, I will help you look. But first I need to be assured of how we are leaving this place.”

The way she looked at me, with her arms folded and her gaze guarded made me feel uneasy. I was certain I was heading into a trap. Well, this mouse isn't playing!

“There's an opening to my land in the cave over to the south of this place. We go through there, the portal closes after us. But there needs to be the two of us for it to close”

It didn’t need the two of us. And the portal could only be opened up with the keystone in my pocket.

“I see…”

We stood there secretly eyeing each other up, whilst pretending to look elsewhere. I really hoped they had a good reason for wanting her, back home. I didn't like the feel of this woman at all! I could sense a lot of powerful evil inside of her. Except for that tiny moment, a hint, of something else inside of her. Or was that just part of her game. I still don't know.

As we stood there, a group of low-level grunt demons sprung out and attacked us. Clearly, our plan was overheard. We launched into our own separate attack positions and flew into them with fists and fury. Pow! Ka-pow! SNIKT!

I swivelled around and saw two metal bladed wings slide out of Silverwing's back. She used to the stab and slice at the other demons, limbs and blood went flying. The screeched, roared and growled at them as she went. I stumbled backwards and pressed up against the stone wall. I’ve been in many fights and seen so much slaughter. But something in the way she fought, the sick, maddening grin on her face. Her skin covered with wet, fresh blood was bad enough. But it was how she revelled in it that got me. It was ecstasy for her.

The demons were mulch by the time I could shake myself off the wall. But she still didn't stop.

She burned up in a blue coloured fire that she started from her hands. And in seconds they were floating, broken chards remains. She started to absorb the ash in her hands and forearms. She seemed to gain power from it. She clutched her hands and brought them up to her face, as she scrunched up her face in some sort of effort, before letting go with a sigh.

“All done!” She said, all chipper.

“Okay…we still need to figure out where to go to find this jewel though”

“Yes. That’s true… This place you talk about bringing me to, where is it? What is it like?”

We start walking slowly in a vague direction.

“It’s a place that is hidden away, in a heavenly realm-”

“-you’re taking me to heaven?!”

She cackled with laughter and stumbled towards, clutching at her sides.

“Do I look the heavenly type?! Does this make you my angel?” She asked the last part in a mocking tone. I started to really dislike her. The whole vibe of her set me on edge.

“No and no.” I sigh.

She’s still ahead of me chuckling.

“What does this jewel of Tabitha look like exactly?”

“Tab-ben-tha! Not Tabitha!”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes dismissively at me

I gritted my teeth. “It’s a dark red and a large cut diamond shape”

“And what do you need it for?” She enquired, greatly interested.

“It’s to help stabilize open portals so that they remain open, but still hidden.”

“Uhuh…”

She stopped in front of me. “Where’s this cave by the way?”

I pointed but kept my eyes on her. She looked to where I indicated and started to walk in that direction. I was getting really annoyed.

“LOOK! I NEED to find this jewel before we go! And I need your help to find it. So, please help!”

She stopped and bounced on her toes.

“Okay.”

She slipped her hand into her gown pocket and produced the jewel.

“You think you’re the only one who’s come looking for this?” She lifted her chin in, waiting for a response.

“YOUVE HAD THAT, THE WHOLE TIME?!” I roared, charging at her. She dodged me snatching at the jewel and marched towards the cave.

“And did you think that I would just give it? That I would just leave so easily with you?! Welcome to hell Ironfist! People don't leave easy! Especially not me!”

Just as she said that Memphisto appeared clapping her hands in applause.

“Well done Silverwing! You’ve caught quite the bounty.”

She turned to him. “Do I get to leave now?”

He turned to her, dotingly smiling, “Of course, my child. You’ve earned it.”

She skipped off towards the cave and disappeared. Which left me at the mercy of Memphisto.

“Well, well, well Ironfist. It looks like I have you in my grasp, unable to escape. What will you do now?”

I looked down at my hand which held the jewel. It started to glow. The next thing I knew I was in the cave by the portal with Silverwing grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

“-THAT!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part of the introduction to Silverwing from the perspective of Iron fist. They're down in hell, and Danny is trying to get her and the jewel back to K'un Lun.

I was back in her courtroom. Silverwing was back, sat on her throne of metal and bone spikes.

She sat motionless before me, which each arm resting on either side of her chair. It stunk or iron and sulphur in the room, and a mist filtered into covering the dirt floor.

“What is this?!” I asked, confused. We should’ve been transported back to K'un Lun, but yet we’re still here.

“As I said, Ironfist, no one leaves. Especially not me”

“Where’s the jewel?”

She sat there in silence. She wasn’t going to make this easy. But for the life of me, I couldn't understand why. Until…

“Mephisto. He won’t let you leave, will he? You guard the jewel because you cant leave I’m guessing.”

“Yes, and now neither can you. You really think you’re the only one who’s come looking for it. It's quite a powerful gem! Has lots of attributes to it too. Did you know that?”

I felt like I was being twisted in her grasp. This was a game. One it seemed I would have to play after all.

“No. So, what are you going to do with me then? In your little scene of yours, you handed me over to Mephisto. Is that what you’re going to do?”

“No. But I can’t leave and neither can you.”

Slowly it started to come together. She was afraid. Others had come for the stone before and learned that she guards it. And that she won't let them have what they want, because she can't have what she wants. To leave this place. So no doubt others have tried to take her out by killing her or attempting to. And then there's me, telling her I wanted to rescue her, but that I needed the jewel first.

Her fear is her hope.

“Okay. So you guard the jewel. And you won't let me leave with it. Correct?”

“Yes.”

“What if we leave it behind and we still go.”

She leans forward with direct soul-piercing eye contact. Please let this work!

“But you need it.”

“I can live without it. But you, you don't want to be here. I can tell, you’re trapped here. You’re more important.”

She leans back and angrily hisses at me.

“LIES!!”

Crap! Time for plan b! I charge over to her and grab her hand and drag her away. She fights me.

“It’s not a lie! It’s what I do!”

She rears back and screeches at me like a banshee. She’s pissed as hell, which is ironic considering where we were. I’m then launched into the air and she springs up after me and kicks me back to the ground. I land hard! It hurts like a bitch!

I try to get up, but before I can stand she grabs my arm and flings me away, this time its a rock face wall that comes to greet me instead of the floor. As I sink down, she’s there below me on the ground, grabbing my foot she pulls me down and drags me inside a cave.

Wait… What?!

Inside it shimmers from the portal. The ground starts to rumble, I look up out of the cave and see figures in the further distance stampeding towards us yelling. Oh, holy crap!

“YOU REALLY CANT LEAVE CAN YOU!” I shout at her! Everything comes rushing into my brain with crystal clear clarity. She or the jewel cant leave - if they do - hell will be raised.

“THIS IS WHAT IS KEEPING THEM HERE! KEEPING THEM FROM ENTERING THE MORTAL COIL, ISNT IT?!”

she comes face to face with me, her eyes open wide in mad terror, strands of her red hair plastered to the skin on her face. She was scared, alright. Just not from me or what I represent to her. But that she cant leave no matter how much she wants to. She’s anchored here, not just by the jewel, but by all of hell. They won't let her go.

“Even if I ever found a way to escape, where have I to go?”

“I told you, I'm here to take you back to my land.”

A sharp laugh escapes her mouth. “Heaven?! Do you really think I would be allowed in? And even if they did, why the hell would they want me there?”

The rumbling gets louder and I can hear their threats and calls to her.

“Because you don't belong here.”

Locked eye to eye, face to face, we came to an understanding. With the ground unsteady beneath my feet I rose, grabbed her hand and pulled us into the portal.

This time we landed where we needed to be. I quickly got up and leapt over the line of sand we had laid down before my trip.

Silverwing is still a demon and one that cannot be trusted. She’s a killer and needs to be contained.

Over the line, the barrier comes up forming a mystical dome over where she laid. Slowly she comes to and looks around. Realization fills her mind, she still wasn't free. She can't ever be free because she's too dangerous.

“Silverwing, welcome to K'un Lun! I am Lei Kung, the Thunderer and champion of K'un Lun.”

She thrashes against the walls of the dome, but she cannot break through, it's painful to watch.

“Don't worry Danny, she’s fine,” Lei tells me.

“Silverwing! You have been brought here as part of a prophecy. United with Ironfist, you will help to bring peace and prosperity to the land and people of K'un Lun. You will live here now and become a champion to the people, you will help in the fight against our enemies. Let us begin that journey”

Lei turns away from the screaming, bashing Silverwing in her mystical dome containment, to a table with a wooden box with symbolic writing on the top. He brings it back towards her.

“In this box is the future for both of you. The seers have foretold the circumstances surrounding this prophecy, and it requires some conditions. Silverwing-”

He opens the box and brings out a navy blue ribbon and throws it on top of the dome, as it slides down, he speaks…

“-from this moment you will no longer be permitted from harming any innocent. Upon doing so you will be forced back into hell, where you will remain trapped. Do you understand?”

She quietens down, low to the ground, she growls, avoiding to look at us.

The ribbon filters through the barrier and disintegrates above her, raining down a powder onto her exposed skin. She flinches and hisses.

Lei turns to face me.

“Danny, this is not just about her, this also involves you. You need to take care of her. And this, according to the seers, requires you to be connected by marriage to her. You need to take her into your home as a wife.”

“WHAT?!”

Nuh-uh, no way was I going to do that. She’d killed me before even got to the threshold!

“SHE’LL KILL ME!! NOT TO MENTION I DONT WANT TO GET MARRIED! DO I LOOK THE MARRYING TYPE?! WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?! WHY DO ‘WE’ HAVE TO DO THIS?! I MEAN, SURELY WE CAN JUST BE FIGHTING PARTNERS AT THE VERY LEAST! BUT NOT MARRIED, PLEASE!!”

I’m desperate at this point, I look around at the other monks, at my friends and people I consider family and all of then give me firm, stern looks. Married?! Why?!

“Calm down! It’s just marriage, you're more than capable of maintaining one. Marriage is a partnership, one that is based on trust and harmony. The fact that she is here, shows that that is there already between you. Just need to give her a chance to show you…although…it may take time. This unity the prophecy talks about is important! You know enemies against us are mounting, and you need a partner. She is it!”

“No! She’s evil and tricky and…did I mention the evil part?!”

“There is more to her than meets the eye. Teach her about peace and harmony. Teach her things she would never have known about in hell. I’m afraid you have no choice in this matter. You are Ironfist, you chose to sacrifice your life for this land and its people. This is a part of it. Now…take the end of this bit of string…”

It’s just an ordinary stone coloured woven bit of cotton string. But to me, it felt like holding my bit of doomed fate.

“Silvering-”

She groans and I feel it too.

“You are to be joined with Ironfist as part of your new life here. He will treat you with dignity and respect. You will live with him in his home, which shall also be yours now. Where he goes, you go too. If either of you strays from each others presence you both will be pulled back here, never to travel outside the land again. If Iron fist is killed before his natural time, you will be sent back into hell - his life is your responsibility. Just as your life is his responsibility. Now hold this end of the string for the marriage ritual to be completed”

“This isn't normally how marriage rituals are completed.” This is unusual and confusing, normally there's colourful costumes and food and drink and music and happy people. There's none of that right now.

“This is different. This is a marriage of necessity, not love.”

Silvering pipes up and croaks “Forced.”

She takes the other part of the string which slips through the barrier, shattering the dome, setting her free of the containment.

We stand face to face. She has a hard expression on her face which mirrors my sense of defeat. I’m reminded that my life is not my own. I gave it away a long time ago. And that was my choice. And this, this is just a part of it I must accept.


End file.
